Lady Paper
Ebony Wonder is a normal college student who could be called pretty. She is smart if not overly and good at sports. Lady Paper is a little known hero who follows in other women's footsteps who carry the same name and powers. Some think they may all be from one family. Background The story of Ebony starts not in her home town of Gotham but across the sea in the city of London. A young (20 years old) ebony skin woman (who is a papyrokine) wonders the street taken in the sights. This super powered woman by the name of Zola Preacher an art student from the New York City. She had taken off a year from college to travel in Europe like many before her. While she thought of herself as worldly and wise she was far from it. The second day in the city she walking though an alley way when three large British punk step in front of her and approach. They slam her against the brick wall. One of the men cups his hand over her mouth so she could not scream. They start to rip off her clothes. She struggled and cried but in the end they were too strong. It looked as if they were going to rape her but before they could an older well dressed man appeared and beat the tar out of the three of them. He then goes over and makes sure Zola was okay. While she was scared she was physically fine. The man who saved her was name Maxwell works for the Scotland Yard. The two fell in love quickly and in a whirl wind relationship get engage. In that time Zola becomes pregnant with Ebony. A month after Ebony's birth the two get married. For the first year of Ebony spent her life in the UK. Shortly before her first birthday her family moved to the States so her mother could return to school. Ebony's mother was going to school at GCU so her family settled in Gotham. Ebony grows up being a happy child. She was a popular girl at school and had many friends. She was good at sports and school work. She also had a thing for comic books. She loves to read them and about real life heroes. Ebony was a normal healthy upper middle class girl until one rainy day in October; she had nowhere to go so she sat down and started on some home work. While she was good at school work she found it boarding she would rather be reading comics or hang with her friends. She spend an hour and a half doing it and just as finished up her math homework when a loud crake of thunder booms over the house making her jump, when she jumps so does all her home work forming a wall of paper. More scared of what was happing she calls out for help. Her mother (who was home from work) comes running hearing the panic her daughter voice. She stops dead in her tracks when seeing the paper wall. She knew what was happening. Ebony is in tear by now. Zola knew she had to calm down her daughter she uses her power to part the paper wall and get to Ebony. She hugs her crying daughter and sings a song she use to sing to her daughters and son when they where little. The song work and Ebony calm down over time and the papers fall to the floor. After that they called her father at work and he came home. They were also joined by her younger brothers and sisters as they came home from doing whatever. It was clear she had gotten her mother's power. They had a long talk about it and told the scared teen they still loved her and the fact that her mother has this power. It was the first time she showed the kids her power. The talking went into the late night going past the subject of her being a different into other areas of fears and worries she had. The fact her powers showed themselves and her family still loved and wanted her allows her to open up into other stuff. Even this did not make her family hate her in fact besides the fact she was doing it behind their back they approved. It only took Ebony a few days to come up with the idea to become a hero. She makes a suit with a mask to hide who she is and hits the streets to fight crime. She roams the street looking to evil doers. The few weeks she got nothing then after that she found some small crimes a few pick pockets and a group of teen who stole a boy's bike. Personality Center of Attention: Ebony is far from a shrinking violet enjoying being the center of attention. She loves when people look at her and in fact when they aren't she gets pouty. She enjoys showing off her powers and using them to get people attentions. Fear of Being Alone: This is not a crippling fear or anything but a strong dislike of being alone. She cannot stand silence and turns on music or the TV. She enjoys being around people and will seek out groups when she can. Normally she does not know that to do with herself when alone. Thrill Seeker: She loves the rush. She will do almost anything to get this rush the closer to death defining the better for her. Stubborn: Once she sets her mind to something it hard to change it. She has been called in the past bull headed. Flirt: Ebony loves to flirt with cute guys and girls. Calmness: Ebony has a strange calm about her all the time she never seems to show fear, panic, shame, happiness, and many other emotions. She keeps an air of silent confidant ensures around her. Protective: Without question Ebony is not the kind of woman who let the weak and innocent to suffer. She will always come to the aid of a cry of help no matter the danger to her. If she sees someone harming someone weaker or defensive a dark anger is brought to the surface. She will not kill but she will release such a fury that may leave someone on the brink of it. Leader: Ebony is a natural leader - she takes control of situations when there is no one else who will. She will lead people into battle against the forces of evil or lead people to safely. She has a commanding energy around her that only becomes greater with her normal calmness. Logs *2012-10-03 - Grinning Kitty Food: Hero Harley - Harley comes across her Puddin' committing another crime at the Pretty Kitty Cat Company. She almost helps him, then has a change of heart and does the hero thing! *2013-03-10 - Statue of Muggoo-Nugoo: Shiva at the Lair - After Talia's failure, Ra's sends the best to retrieve the Statue. A fight between her and Blade, Lady Paper, and the White Fox ensues with a surprise ending! *2013-08-27 - Magic Without Pants - She-Hulk and Lady Paper brawl the malfeasant duo of the Enchantress and her bodyguard Skurge in Manhattan. *2014-01-27 - Heroes No More - Part 1 - Snake Oil - Who believes in these so-called heroes? Certainly not the people... after this footage. *2014-02-14 - Valentine's Day Almost Massacre - Valentine's Day and the Joker prepared some special Speed Dating Mayhem Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken